


Brought Low

by MaesMora



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Microfic, POV Draco Malfoy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesMora/pseuds/MaesMora
Summary: Draco in a painful moment.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679719
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Brought Low

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr Prompt from [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), and it grabbed me and just sort of fell right out of my head onto the page. It didn't even take much fiddling to get it exactly at 50 words. I was shocked! And to my regulars who usually rely on me for happy endings, I'm so very sorry. 😓

I remember the day you left. The shadow you cast stretched across the pavement, long in the dying light of the setting sun.

“Please..”

My voice had cracked on the word. I’d never begged for anything. Not once in my life, but for you I’ll die on my knees, waiting.


End file.
